shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 17
Log 17: Harbinger Island Part 10 “Two Knife Style: Bleeding Willow Slash!” Art yelled, his knives spinning as two compressed air strikes flew through the air, heading straight for Vital, who retaliated by throwing his arm forward, smashing into the attacks and causing a dust cloud to fill the air. The Marine seized part of the wall with his prosthetic hand, ripping part of it off. “That’s a lot of strength,” Art commented. “I put all of it into this arm!” Vital growled, lifting it up, “WALL STORM!” He began spinning rapidly, the wall spinning as well, as bits of it began coming off and flying away, focusing on Art. “Tch,” the Majin growled, his knives starting to move again, “Two Knife Style: Upright Thorn Valley!” Thousands of small slashes flew from his knives, slicing up the bits of wall that were flying towards him. “WALL....” Vital began, stopping his swinging and tossing the bit of wall that remained in front of him, “GATLING!” His prosthetic arm began punching rapidly, tearing the wall into bits and sending those bits flying at Art at incredible speeds. With an epic poker face, the Majin simply continued his current attack, cutting the bits of the wall to pieces. “HEY!” Vital asked, his eyes white, angrily, “THAT’S CHEATING!” “How is it cheating?” Art asked. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO CHANGE THE TECHNIQUE!” “Why? The current one was doing fine!” “THE WRITERS DEMANDED IT!” “'INDEED',” came a voice from the heavens, “'CHANGE YOUR TECHNIQUE RIGHT NOW, D’ARTAGNAN!'” “....No.” Art replied simply. “'W-W-W-WAAAAAAHHH!'” the voice faded and vanished. “Well, that was odd,” D’Artagnan commented, sweatdropping. “ENOUGH!” Vital growled, “I’LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!” “You mean you’ll use an incredible attack?” Art asked, his face lighting up with anticipation. “FLOOR!” Vital yelled, using his arm to rip a large chunk of the floor out. “DO ANY OF YOUR TECHNIQUES NOT INVOLVE STRUCTURAL DAMAGE?!” Art barked furiously. “FLOOR LANCE!” Vital yelled, ignoring the question and throwing the bit of floor up. His prosthetic fist lashed out again, as a turning of gears took place. As soon as the arm made impact, the middle section of it flew out, heading towards D’Artagnan like a missile. The Marine caught the other two sections. “Ha ha!” he chuckled, “now you’ll have to use a new techni-” “Upright Thorn Valley!” “OH COME ON!” ---- “Shigan: Amukyanon!” “Rankyaku!” Sid and Noir’s techniques collided in midair, exploding and releasing a bunch of steam. Sid tensed his legs, then leaped into the smoke. “Tekkai: Ken no Shukketsu!” he yelled, his fist hardening to the strength of steel, aiming towards where Noir should be. “Shigan Kanon: Ryu Tsunzaku!” Noir’s voice rang, as a blast of air flew through the smoke as well, twisting itself into something resembling a drill. Sid swung his fist to intercept it, and the two techniques rammed into each other. They cleaved through each other, canceling each other out, though it did clear the smoke. “Rankyaku Ami!” Sid cried, his legs working rapidly, sending dozens of Ryankyakus that melded together to form a grid of deadly blades heading towards Noir. “Shigan Kanon: Kaze no Muchi!” Noir barked, swinging his arms as he released yet another air shockwave from his body, this time allowing it to trail, covering a much wider area at the cost of strength. “Guwah!” Sid cried, as the wind flew threw his attack and struck him, sending his spinning through the air. The blue-haired Marine landed smoothly however, even as Noir neatly sidestepped what was left of the Rankyaku Ami. “You’re better than I thought,” Sid said, wiping some sweat off his face. “The same to you,” Noir answered, tipping his head very slowly. “So, what’s under all that clothing?” Sid asked, tilting his head. Noir brightened, a chance to tell his tale! “Beneath these clothes lies a body torn by time, by love, by hate, by sacrifice, by betrayal. A body that has the history of eons imbedded in it by those it thought it once trusted-” “Tekkai Ken!” Sid yelled, leaping across the room and delivering a “steel” punch to Noir’s stomach. “Gurrraahh!” Noir gasped, stumbling back, “that was a cheap shot, you bastard!” “If I’m gonna find out what’s underneath that,” Sid said, cracking his knuckles and bouncing lightly on his feet, “I’ll tear those clothes off you myself!” “Fushoshoshoshosho!” Noir cackled, standing up, “well said!” ---- “God damn it!” Knave yelled, as he let go of his current handhold and flew through the air once again, this time snatching onto one of the chains that held Falstaff in place, “this damn wind! I’ll freaking kill it!” “You can’t kill wind,” Morris replied, his feet imbedded in the side of the base, a grin on his face, “but I can kill you!” “Hold on a sec!” Knave said, as he attempted to pull himself down to Morris’s level, “I’ll come to you!” “I don’t think you understand what’s going on,” Morris replied, hastily trying to regather his dignity, “I’M-” he pointed at himself, “GOING TO KILL... YOU!” He pointed at Knave. “I know that!” Knave returned, still struggling to pull himself down, “I’m just saying to wait until we can fight evenly!” “Screw that!” Morris said, pulling out two pistols and firing at the young pirate before him. Letting out a yelp, Knave let go, allowing the wind to pull him safely out of the line of fire.... right before smashing him into a small boulder that had also been uprooted. The two fell to the ground. “Seriously, why is this taking so long?” Morris asked himself. ---- “FLOOR GATLING!” Vital growled, punching the remaining two bits of the floor section to pieces, then sending them flying at D’Artagnan. “Upright Thorn-” Art yelled, still distracted by the Floor Lance, right as the pieces struck him. “GRAH!” he yelled, as bit after bit rammed into him, piercing his shoulder and several other places. “FLOOR FINALE!” Vital cried, throwing the last big chunk of floor, which caught his Majin opponent in the face, sending him crashing into the wall. Silence filled the air, as smoke drifted off the impact point.... ---- “Alright then!” Sid yelled, leaping at Noir, “Gepp-” “Soru,” Noir replied simply, appearing right in front of Sid and clotheslining him, his forward momentum causing his blue-haired opponent to fly into a wall, bouncing off it and slamming into the floor. “Grugh....” Sid groaned, pulling himself up, “thought you could only use that Shigan technique...” “Wherever did you get that idea?” Noir asked, “did I ever specifically state that I could only use variations of Shigan-?” “Rankyaku!” Sid yelled, his hands propped against the ground, spinning him as he unleashed a tempest kick at Noir. “Tekkai,” the clothed Marine replied simply, as the Rankyaku glanced harmlessly off him. Sid quickly righted himself into a crouching fighting stance. “Tekkai too, huh?” Sid asked. “Indeed,” Noir said, having used Soru to appear right in front of Sid. As the blue-haired Marine brat began to move backward, Noir brought his hands forward, a shockwave charging. “Shigan Kanon: Saidai Basuto!” The shockwave blew Sid completely off his feet, sending him flying across the hall, smashing into the window, and breaking it completely, flying out into the storm. With a cry, Sid was yanked roughly by the wind and pulled out of sight. “Fushoshoshoshosho,” Noir chuckled, walking towards the window, “guess you’ll never find out after all...” ---- Knave yanked himself up from the wreckage of the boulder, eyes lit on fire, rage emnating from his body. But it was not the rage and killing intent that had filled him when he fought Coco. This was more of annoyance, like if your car had died in the middle of an intersection or you learned that your favorite meal in all the world had been outlawed. “Stupid storm!” he growled, venom oozing from his voice, “stop getting in the way!” “Got you!” Morris yelled, his guns chattering away again. Knave leaped nimbly out of the way, using a bit of the boulder as both an anchoring point and as a shield. Morris growled, the survival of this young boy apparently getting on his own nerves. “Enough,” Morris said, deathly calm, as he pulled his feet out from the indents. He promptly flew off the wall, but twisted and turned his body, moving quickly through the air, as if he was controlling the storm and not the storm controlling him. This was, of course, not far from correct. As he moved closer towards Knave, he pulled out his rapier, which glinted with the same material that made the cuffs that could drain Knave’s power. “Seastone Sword Style...” the evil Marine growled, pulling the blade back behind him as he moved closer, “Finishing Strike!” He reached Knave, his blade flashing in the space around them. Thinking incredibly quickly, Knave used all the strength in his arms to flip himself over the boulder, pulling up with him, and letting the wind take the boulder, sending it smashing into Morris’s back. “TCHA!” Morris gasped, as the boulder rammed into his back, sending him toppling. However, right as he began to be picked up by the wind again, an incredible thing happened. ---- The wind seemed to focus on a large area of water behind the island. The waves, already incredibly large, surged in size, some even becoming as tall as the base. However, one mother of a wave rose... below the rest? You see, this wave was small in size, but had incredible width, so much that it seemed to move beneath the large central boulder itself... and then rose. The island was lifted up, tilting at an incredible angle. ---- “Kyaaah!!” Noir suddenly called, a very feminine voice emerging from his mouth as the ground around him tilted. He seized the wall and stood there. “Aha!” Sid’s voice rang out, “I knew it!” The young Rokushiki user had managed to catch onto one of the many spaces between bricks, and had pulled himself up to the window. “You’re not a man at all! You’re a girl!” “Damn,” Noir said, making no attempt to disguise her voice, “you figured it out.” “Yep,” Sid said, pulling himself back into the room, “but... this sadly means I can’t hurt you that much...” “Is that so?” “Yes, but...” “But?” “I HAVE TO REMOVE THAT CLOTHING NOW!” Sid cried, pink flame erupting from his eyes, “LET’S FIGHT!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters